world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonlance Campaign Setting Feats
Cornered Rat ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 85) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can go from piteous groveling to a murderous fury in the blink of an eye. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +1, Gully dwarf, Benefit On your next action immediately following and enemy's Intimidate check against you or a round in which you make a Diplomacy check, you gain a +2 bonus on your attack rolls. Your foe may be caught off-guard by your attack; if you attack the opponent who made an Intimidate check against you or the target of your previous Diplomacy check, your opponent must succeed on a DC 10 Sense Motive check or be caught flat-footed and denied his Dexterity bonus to AC. Draconian Breath Weapon ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 85) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have harnessed your draconic heritage and can attack with a dragonlike breath weapon. Prerequisite Base Will save +4, Draconian, Required for Improved Draconian Breath Weapon (DCS) , Benefit You gain the ability to use a breath weapon as a supernatural ability once per day. Your breath weapon deals 3d8 damage (Ref half, save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Con modifier). The exact type of your breath weapon depends on your draconian race: Normal Draconians do not normally have a breath weapon Flyby Breath ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 85) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can employ your breath weapon in a highspeed attack pass. Prerequisite Flyby Attack (MM4) , Breath Weapon, Fly speed, Benefit When you are flying, you can use your breath weapon as a free action, provided you do nothing else but move in this turn. You cannot use Flyby Breath while using the Run action. You do not gain any "extra" uses of your breath weapon. Normal Using a supernatural ability is a standard action, which limits you to a single move action in the same turn you use your breath weapon Honor bound ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 86) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General Keeping your word and upholding your honor is of great importance to you. Prerequisite Benefit You gain a +2 circumstance bonus on any saving throw if failing that saving throw would result in breaking a promise, oath, or sworn duty. Special If you willingly break a promise or oath, you lose the benefits of this feat until you atone for your actions (see the Atonement spell) Hulking Brute ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 86) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You possess a truly impressive stature. Prerequisite Half-ogre or minotaur, Benefit Whenever you receive a modifier based on your size on an opposed roll (such as during grapple and bull rush attempts), you are treated as a creature of Large size if that's advantageous to you. You are also considered to be Large when determining whether a monster's special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) affect you. Special You may only take this feat as a 1st-level character Improved Draconian Breath Weapon ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 86) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have mastered your draconic heritage and improved on your innate breath weapon. Prerequisite Draconian Breath Weapon (DCS) , Base Will save +8, Draconian, Benefit You can use your draconic breath weapon as a supernatural ability three times per day. Your breath weapon deals 6d8 points of damage (Reflex save 10 + 1/2 HD + Con modifier for half) Improved Resist Dragonfear ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 86) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You are able to demonstrate great courage in the presence of dragons. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +6, must have taken damage from a dragon attack at least once, Benefit You receive a +8 bonus on Will saving throws against the frightful presence of dragons Reserves of Strength ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 86) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General When you cast a spell, you can choose to increase its effective caster level at the cost of exausting yourself. Prerequisite Iron Will (PH) , Spellcaster Level 1, Benefit When you cast a spell, you can decide to increase your caster level with that spell by 1, 2, or 3, but you are stunned for an equal number of rounds immediately after doing so. Your increased caster level affects all level-based variables of the spell, including range, area of effect, spell penetration, and the difficulty of dispelling the spell. You can exceed the normal level-fixed limits of a spell withthis feat, so a 9th-level wizard could use Reserves of Strength to cast a Fireball as a 12th-level wizard and deal 12d6 fire damage. If you are not subject to stunning effects, you instead suffer 1d6, 3d6, or 5d6 points of damage when you call upon your Reserves of Strength feat Resist Dragonfear ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 86) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You are able to show courage in the presence of dragons. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +3, Must have encountered a dragon at least once., Benefit You receive a +4 bonus on Will saving throws against the frightful presence of dragons Spear of Doom ( Dragonlance Campaign Setting, p. 87) [Fighter Bonus Feat, General] Few can avoid death on your spearpoint when you brace yourself for their attack. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +1, Benefit When you use the Ready action to set a spear or spearlike weapon against a charge, you gain a +4 bonus on your attack roll and deal double damage to a charging foe. If you use your readied action to attack a foe who enters a square you threaten without charging, you still gain a +4 bonus on your attack roll, but you do not deal double damage. Special Weapons that may be set against a charge or readied in this manner include the spear, longspear, trident, halberd, and dwarven urgrosh. Normal Setting a spear or similar weapon against a charge allows you to deal double damage against a charging foe or attack an approaching foe when he enters a square you threaten, but you do not gain any attack bonus for doing so Category:DND Category:Dragonlance Campaign Setting Category:Dragonlance Campaign Setting Feats Category:Feats Category:3.0e